


Hitchcockian Thriller, The

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-05
Updated: 2008-08-05
Packaged: 2019-05-31 11:04:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15118019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: Josh's heavily concentrated breath burned in her ear.





	Hitchcockian Thriller, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: Written for oxoniensis's Porn Battle VI on livejournal. The prompt was Josh/CJ, jeans.  


* * *

“You did this on purpose.” Josh Lyman hissed the words in her ear.

“I have no idea what you're talking about.” CJ looked at him, their faces so close she couldn’t help but kiss him.

“You're wearing jeans.” His hand slid across her denim covered thigh. “Oh my God.” 

“We are in a crowded theater.” CJ warned.

“Everyone is into the movie.”

“ _Shadow of a Doubt_ is a classic…I’m watching it too.”

“You just keep doing that, better not to rouse suspicion.” Josh moved his hand up and under her Berkeley tee shirt. “Damn, you feel good. Tell me how it feels to touch yourself; I need to know.”

“Get a life, Josh.”

“Your indifference is so sexy but woman I want details.”

“Actions speak louder than words, you know.”

It was hard to unbutton her Levis with one hand but Josh managed. CJ spread her thighs as much as possible in the enclosed space; even with two chairs, there was not much room. His finger teased the crotch of her satin panties before sliding inside.

“I know how it feels when I touch you.” Josh stroked her clit; she did her best not to whimper. CJ took firm hold of his wrist, a warning on her face. The Deputy Chief of Staff smiled; his dimples evident even in the dark.

“I'm going to make you feel so good, you already know that. Don’t fight that feeling.”

“Josh…”

“Shh,” his kiss quieted her. “I just need to touch you. I need to or I’ll go mad.”

CJ smiled, giving in. His fingers went from gentle to urgent in mere moments. Josh tried to go deep, that was how she liked it, and her hips bucked to meet his strokes. She wanted more, begged for it as quietly as she could. The chairs were a hindrance; CJ’s legs could only move one way without obstructing his hand. Josh’s heavily concentrated breaths burned in her ear.

“Oh man, you are so….you’re soft, velvety, wet, and so sexy.” Josh sucked her earlobe. “If I had you across a bed, do you know what I would do? Do you know woman? I would taste every inch of you. Kiss your neck, bite your throat, and stroke your breasts. I am in love with your breasts. I would squeeze them hard and bite your nipples. It must feel so good when I do. Your moan is so hot when I bite you. When I lick and suck until you're screaming in ecstasy.”

“Oh dear God, Joshua.” CJ slid down in the seat, finally felt him go so deep. She bit her lip hard to keep from crying out.

“I would cover your breasts in fiery, wet kisses before moving down to your belly. Dip my tongue into your belly button while you push my head down for the attention you really crave. You dirty woman, you want my mouth where you’re tingling. I can taste it on my tongue and I'm not even there yet.”

“Ohhh…” CJ clutched the other armrest until her knuckles were white. “I need to cum, I can't hold it anymore.”

“Yes you can. I'm not done with you yet.” Josh’s palm pressed into her swollen clit. CJ grabbed his tee shirt.

“Mi amour, please…please.”

Three fingers inside her now, the Press Secretary teetered on the edge of oblivion with no parachute. CJ let out a growl of frustration that startled her lover. He looked around the room but it went unnoticed. CJ’s hand was in her panties too. It was a tight squeeze but she gave herself the relief she longed for. Massaging her clit with her thumb and forefinger while Josh fucked her silly, it didn’t take long. CJ Cregg didn’t scream, whimper, or call his name. A tear slid down her cheek and Josh kissed it, relishing her salty sweetness. He moved her hand, stroking the pulsing skin until she came again, and again.

“Stop,” CJ grabbed his hand in hers. “Please.”

“Actions speak louder than words. I want you so much; that was just a preview. It’s your fault, you know.”

“How do you figure?” CJ was still breathless. 

“You know how horny I get when you wear jeans, Claudia Jean. Let’s get out of here; let’s go somewhere with a bit more space.”

“You're so cute.” She stroked his cheek. “But I can't move.”

Josh laughed. He kissed her and never wanted to stop.

“Meet me in your office in 15 minutes.”

CJ’s hand rubbed his erection. He was not kidding, when he said now he meant it.

“10 minutes, Josh. I don’t think we’ll make it any longer than that.”

***


End file.
